1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a document verification apparatus and a document verification method.
2. Related Art
In establishing and operating a structured document processing system, a heavy work load is applied by a verification process of a structured document to be processed. This causes a degradation of processing efficiency. To address this problem, approaches have been taken as follows: (1) speeding up of a verification processing program, (2) elimination of the verification process, and (3) transfer the verification process to the outside of the system. The verification process denotes a process for checking whether or not the structured document satisfies conditions expressed in a document schema or the like. The verification process applied to documents conforming to Extensible Markup Language (XML), a well-known structured document, is categorized into two processes. One verification process is a process of verifying that the document is a well-formed XML document, in other words, a process of verifying whether the document is written on the basis of the syntax specified as XML standard. The other verification process is a process of verifying document validity, in other words, a process of determining whether or not the document satisfies conditions of the corresponding document schema. Document Type Definition (DTD) and W3C XML Schema are representative document schemata. “W3C” is the abbreviation of a standards body, World Web Consortium.
It is to be noted that the above-described approaches are not advanced enough to address the problem that the verification process increases processing workloads. The method of speeding up the verification processing program won't be able to deal with the document schema for business use to be introduced more in the future or a large-scale document.